biblewikiaorg-20200223-history
Sin Nature
The Sin nature is the aspect of human nature whereby from birth people ignore God and oppose his rule over their lives. Sin refers to selfishness and vices that corrupt human character and to acts that result from this opposition to God. Terminology Numerous words in the Old and New Testaments are used to refer to sin . They describe different aspects of its character, including, among others, failure (not meeting a desired expectation), transgression (crossing a line one should not cross), iniquity (an inherent corruption) and lawlessness (disregard for, or violation of, norms of behavior). Nature Sin is a depravity in human nature that leads people to pursue personal desires Ephesians 2:3. People harden their hearts against God and are thus ignorant of God Ephesians 4:18 and even reject what they can know Romans 1:18-23. This sinful nature leads people to all kinds of evil. It includes both personal vices such as arrogance, selfish ambition, envy and malice, as well as hurtful behavior towards others, such as theft, deceit, conflict, adultery and murder.Mark 7:22-23, Galatians 5:19-21 Consequences In terms of a relationship with the Creator, God is angry at people for their sin,Romans 1:18 and will judge everyone for both thoughts and deeds.Romans 2:16, 2 Corinthians 5:10 The Bible speaks of death as the just penalty for sin.Romans 6:16, Rom. 6:23 Even life apart from God is spoken of as death.Ephesians 2:1 After physical, at the end of the present age, God will resurrect everyone and judge them.Daniel 12:2 Those whose sin has not been dealt with will face eternal punishment.Matthew 25:46 Helplessness Sin affects all people.Romans 3:10-11 Thus everyone incurs God's anger and judgement. However, sin is so bound up in human nature that it is impossible to escape its effects and ultimate consequences.Ephesians 2:3 No amount of good works or spiritual exercises can erase sin or rescue sinners from its consequences.Ephesians 2:9, Romans 3:20, Colossians 2:23 Atonement Although people have no way to escape God's judgement on their own, God has achieved a way on behalf of those who believe.Romans 5:6, John 3:16 Jesus Christ, God's Son, entered the world as a human being and died as a sacrifice for sins. He paid the penalty for sin as a substitute. Jesus then rose from the dead to show that the penalty was paid. Jesus provided the only way to escape the terrible judgement awaiting sinners. That way came when Jesus rescued His peopleActs 4:12 by his deathRomans 5:10 and resurrection.1 Peter 1:2 When one accepts this gift by faith, that is, by trusting that Jesus truly has rescued him from judgement,Romans 4:5 that person confirms that he is saved. Christian Life Even after receiving forgiveness for sins, the effects of sin still linger.1 John 1:8, Galatians 5:17 God tells us to offer our lives to him as his servants so that we do not follow our sinful desires.Romans 6:13 A Christian must grow in understanding what it means to respect God, to conform to His Law,Romans 12:2 and to do good to others.1 John 4:7 When sin comes due to weakness or ignorance, one must ask God for forgiveness.Luke 11:4 Verses Category:Doctrines Category:Cleanup